gayyafandomcom-20200213-history
Masterlist: Lesbian
Masterlist of books featuring lesbian characters. Books are organized alphabetically by first letter of the author's last name. A * [https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10755314-sparks?from_search=true Sparks: The Epic, Completely True Blue (Almost) Holy Quest of Debbie by S. J. Adams] * [https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22402757-pretty-peg?from_search=true Pretty Peg by Skye Allen] B * [https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/543736.Gravel_Queen?from_search=true Gravel Queen by Tea Bendhun] * Great by Sara Benincasa * Starting from Here by Lisa Jenn Bigelow * Ragnarok by Ari Bach * Dare, Truth or Promise by Paula Boock C * Fat Angie by E.E. Charlton-Trujillo D * The Miseducation of Cameron Post by Emily M Danforth * Babyji by Abha Dawesar E * Wildthorn by Jane Eagland F * If You Could Be Mine by Sara Farizan * Crush by Jane Futcher * Tessa Masterson Will Go to Prom by Emily Franklin G * Being Emily by Rachel Gold * Just Girls by Rachel Gold * Silhouette of a Sparrow by Molly Beth Griffin * The Difference Between You and Me by Madeline George * Noble Falling by Sara Gaines H * A Love Story Starring My Dead Best Friend by Emily Horner I There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with I. Help us out by adding some! J * Love is the Drug by Alaya Dawn Johnson K There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with K. Help us out by adding some! L * Everything Leads to You by Nina Lacour * Huntress by Malinda Lo * Finding Ashlynn by Zoe Lynne * Freeing Stella by Zoe Lynne M * Kissing Kate by Lauren Myracle * A+E 4ever by Ilicka Merey N There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with N. Help us out by adding some! O There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with O. Help us out by adding some! P * Lies My Girlfriend Told Me by Julie Anne Peters * Keeping You a Secret by Julie Anne Peters * Rage: A Love Story by Julie Anne Peters * Pretend You Love Me by Julie Anne Peters * She Loves You, She Loves You Not by Julie Anne Peters * Define "Normal" by Julie Anne Peters * All the Devils Here by Astor Penn * Breaking Free by Winter Page * The Little Black Dress by Linda Palund Q There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Q. Help us out by adding some! R * Scars by Cheryl Rainfield * Empress of the World by Sara Ryan * Rules for Hearts by Sara Ryan S * Art on Fire by Hilary Sloin * The More I Owe You by Michael Sledge T * Lies We Tell Ourselves by Robin Talley U There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with U. Help us out by adding some! V * The Summer I Wasn't Me by Jessica Verdi W * Hard Love by Ellen Wittlinger * Pink by Lili Wilkinson * Girl Walking Backwards by Bett Williams X There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with X. Help us out by adding some! Y There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Y. Help us out by adding some! Z There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Z. Help us out by adding some! Category:Masterlist